


Kleine Schwester

by julianna2luv (teh_jules)



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Dark, Dubious Morality, F/M, Incest, sibcest, Éowyn-Centric
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 18:58:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9507665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teh_jules/pseuds/julianna2luv
Summary: Manchmal holt sie einen der Vögel heraus, hält ihn in ihrer Hand. Streichelt ihn sanft und flüstert etwas in das weiche Gefieder. Sie sagt: „Ich werde dich freilassen.“Ob er ihr glaubt?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [artphilia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/artphilia/gifts).



> :Dies ist eine überarbeitete Version meiner Fiction 'Suede' von 2003

**Kleine Schwester**

: by jules

 

*

ohh little sister

i hope you didn't feel that way

ohh little sister

i guess i'd do the same

ohh little sister

you`ll forgive me one day

\-- suede, tori amos

 

*

 

 **Melodie.** Dies ist ein Traum. Alles erscheint unecht. Als hätte jemand einen Schleier über alles gelegt. Alles ist hell und strahlend. Nichts hier ist echt.  

 

 **Gegenmelodie.** Sie ist _zwei_ Frauen, die nicht das Selbe wollen. Eine Frau hat bekommen was sie wollte: Liebe. Zuwendung. Sie ist glücklich.

 

Die andere Frau liegt im Dunkeln wach und starrt an die Decke, ohne zu verstehen was sie hier tut. Es ist still um sie und sie vermißt etwas. Sie vermißt Arme die sie halten. Arme die ihre Arme sind und doch nicht. Arme die ihr sagen das sie stark ist und doch schwach sein kann.

 

Manchmal sind es ihre Arme, die halten und bewundern.

 

Sie ist zwei Frauen...

 

 **Vers 1.** Wenn sie in ihrem Ehebett liegen, kann sie so tun, als ob dies alles wäre, was sie sich je gewünscht hat. Sie kann sich sicher sein, das sie etwas hat, das sich viele Frauen, wenn nicht alle, wünschen. Manchmal kann sie fast _glauben_ das sie nichts anderes braucht, als das.

 

Sein Haar glänzt in diesem hellem, beinahe weißem braun und sie kann sich in seinen Augen verlieren. Ehrliche Augen. Seine Hände sind so weich und fremd und _anders_ auf ihrem Körper. Sie erwartet seine Hand auf ihrem Knie in der Dunkelheit. Sie ist froh, das er so anders ist als Aragorn. Wenn sie an ihn denkt, schmerzt ihr Herz noch etwas.

 

Sie wußte schon immer wie sie sich schützen konnte- auch vor sich selbst. Aragorn erschien richtig, aber Faramir...

 

Er ist das was sie will.

 

Sie weiß das. Sie hat ihn ausgesucht damit er es sein kann.

 

 **Vers 2.** Sie glaubt es. Sie glaubt es, wenn sie die Augen öffnet, obwohl er will das sie die Augen schließt wenn er sie liebt.

 

Sie schließt ihre Augen.

 

Könnte sie es nur glauben wenn sie die Augen schließt.

 

 **Vers 3.** Éowyn wird geweckt von dem Zwitschern der kleinen Vögel, die in ihrem Zimmer stehen. Sie singen ein Lied für sie. Es klingt in ihren Ohren nicht halb so fröhlich wie es sollte. Sie steht lange vor dem Käfig und ein kleiner Vogel knabbert an ihrem Finger, den sie durch den Spalt gesteckt hat.

 

Faramir hat ihr die Vögel als Hochzeitsgeschenk geschenkt. Sie wollte sie frei zu lassen, doch er hatte so betrogen ausgesehen. Die Vögel bleiben in ihrem Zimmer und redet leise mit ihnen, wann immer sie in ihrem Schaukelstuhl sitzt.

 

Manchmal holt sie einen der Vögel heraus, hält ihn in ihrer Hand. Streichelt ihn sanft und flüstert etwas in das weiche Gefieder. Sie sagt: „Ich werde dich freilassen.“

 

Ob er ihr glaubt?

 

 **Vers 4.** Éowyns Leben hier ist ein leises Summen eines nur ihr unbekannten Liedes. Sie hört es hier überall, leise und unverständlich. Doch wenn sie versucht es auszumachen, verschwindet es. So wie ein Traum, der einem entschlüpft, nach dem erwachen.

 

Sie hört so hart hin, das eine ständige Stummheit um sie herum entsteht und sie alles vergißt. Alles bedeutet auch das sie sich nicht mehr an die Geräusche Edoras erinnert:Das leise Pfeifen des Windes und das nachhallen ihrer Schritte erinnern kann. Das sie sich nicht mehr an die Schatten erinnert, die Kühle in ihren Fingern und an Éomers Stimme.

 

Aber das ist nicht schlimm, denn sie mag die ruhende Wärme hier und das einsinken ihrer Schritte in den Teppich, wie in tiefes Gras. Sie mag die Wandbemalungen und die Verzierungen, obwohl es ihr ein bißchen unbrauchbar vorkommt. So viel Prunk. So viel unnötiges Beiwerk.

 

So viele Worte. Gestelztes Gerede das sie schnell ermüdet. All das ist unnötig.

 

Wie der Käfig um einen Vogel unbrauchbar ist.

 

 **Vers** **5.** Ihr Leben hier ist ruhig. Es ist die ewige Variation ein und desselben Tages. Eines guten Tages. Eines Tages ohne Wolken am Himmel, so klar das sich die Bäume strecken um ihn zu berühren und ihn doch nie erreichen. Saftige Blätter die wie Fitzelchen von hellem Licht erscheinen gegen das verwässerte Türkis. Selbst die regnerischen Tage sind voller Licht und Helligkeit.

 

So kann sie beinahe vergessen.

 

Das Vergessen ist so nah wie Eis und Wasser sich nah sind.

 

Doch immer liegt noch etwas dazwischen. Wie Stoff zwischen zwei Körpern.

 

 **Vers** **6.** Etwas fehlt. Éowyn weiß nicht was. Die ständige Stummheit um sie herum wird zu Unruhe in ihr. Sie merkt es nicht, bis sie sieht, das die Vögel _gefangen_ sind. Das sie in einem Käfig sind.

 

Sie jedoch ist kein Vogel.

 

Trotzdem erinnert sie sich daran das Faramir sie nicht ausreiten lässt, weil sie am selben Nachmittag Gäste bekommen sollten. Sie streichelt das Tier langsam und steigt ab, nachdem er sie liebenswürdig darum bittet. Sie fühlt sich, als verbiete sie es sich selbst.

 

Es fühlt sich an als benutze sie eines ihrer Gliedmaßen nicht, obwohl es funktioniert. Flügel, die eigentlich heil sind. Gut zum fliegen.

 

Éowyn ist kein Vogel.

 

Sie ist nicht gefangen.

 

Sie betreibt Konversation mit Leuten die sie nicht kennt und sie weiß nicht warum Faramir sie mit diesem Blick ansieht. Mit diesem Blick, als schmerze etwas in seinem Finger, ein Splitter vielleicht. Sie weiß, das die Leute hier sie lieben aufgrund ihrer Andersartigkeit. Sie lieben ihre raue Art zu Lachen und wie sie ihren Kopf ein wenig schief legt oder die Augenbrauen in die Stirn zieht. Éowyn denkt das dies auch ihn zu ihr hinzog. Jetzt wirkt er nachdenklich, zweifelnd.

 

 

Warum reicht sie nur nicht mehr? Warum versucht er sie zu ändern? Warum versucht sie sich zu ändern um ihn zufrieden zu stellen? Ist _das_ etwa Liebe?

Éowyn bezweifelt das sie jemals eine Andere sein kann als die, die sie ist. Auch nicht für Faramir. Vor allem nicht für Faramir.

 

Abends wenn sie in ihrem Bett liegt, kann sie das Lied der Vögel hören. Ein leises, trauriges Liedchen, nur ein Echo von dem was sie morgens singen, als gäbe es Abends keinen Grund zum singen.

 

Vielleicht wird der Käfig abends enger, denkt sie.

 

 **Intermezzi** _eine_ _einfache Variation_

 

Lady Arwen sitzt so ruhig neben ihr, so gesittet und so edel, das sie sich immer wundert, wie sie neben ihr aussieht. Ihre Welt besteht aus solchen und ähnlichen Räumen. Frauen die um sie herum ein Leben führen. Frauen die um sie herum leise reden, die aufstehen können, ohne Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, ohne das ihre langen Röcke auch nur ein Geräusch von sich geben.

 

Sie hört auf zu sticken. Sie möchte aufstehen. Sie sieht zum Fenster und erkennt den verhangenen Himmel.

 

Es erinnert sie an etwas. Stimmt etwas in ihr an. Etwas Vergessenes.

 

Sie steht langsam auf und wie erwartet sehen die Frauen auf, vielleicht weil sie ihren Rhythmus durchbricht. Vielleicht auch weil sie die Asymmetrie in diesem Lied ist.

 

Sie geht zum Fenster.

 

Draußen ist es warm. Warm für einen Frühlingstag. Man kann noch einen Rest Schnee auf den Maiglöckchen sehen, einen Hauch Feuchtigkeit über allem. Es ist warm hier, das Feuer knackt leise im Kamin, als beklage es sich darüber nur dort zu brennen wo es brennen soll.

 

Es ist der Wind, denkt sie, als sie ihre Hand gegen das kühle Glas legt. Der Wind. Sie kann ihn unter ihren Fingern spüren, als sie ihre Hand nahe des Fensterrahmen schiebt. Einen Moment ist sie ihrem Lied näher als in all der Zeit die sie hier ist. Eine tiefe Sehnsucht erfasst Éowyn. Es ist es der Gedanke an die Heimat.

 

„Lady Éowyn?“

 

Sie öffnet die Augen. Es ist fort.

 

 **Vers** **7.** Lady Arwen sieht sie lange an, bevor sie das Buch fort legt und zu ihr kommt. Langsam und immer, _immer_ so edel.

 

„Was bedrückt Euch?“ Éowyn kann ihr nicht antworten. Wenn Arwen ein Abendstern ist, so ist Éowyn ein Schwert. Sie weiß nicht wie sie mit ihr reden soll, kennt ihre Sprache nicht. Elbisch und die Sprache der Rohirrim ist sehr unterschiedlich.

 

Sie weiß nicht was sie zu sagen im Stande ist und was unmöglich ist und was einfach in ihr bleiben sollte, versteckt und ungesehen.

 

Sie weiß das, wenn Arwen noch ihre elbischen Sinne hätte, sie den Kopf senken müsste um diesem Blick zu entkommen. Denn Elben können Gedanken lesen. Manche Dinge verstehen diese Wesen nicht.

 

„Sehnt ihr Euch nach Eurer Heimat?“

 

Die Frage liegt zwischen ihnen. Offen, wie ein Angebot. Etwas was sie nehmen oder wegwerfen kann. Arwen setzt sich. Wenn es sie verwundert, so zeigt sie es nicht.

 

„ Ja. Manchmal erscheint alles in mir erfüllt zu sein von meinem früherem Sein und ich sehe keinen wahren Sinn darin die zu sein die ich jetzt bin. Aber dann wieder ist es gut. Ich habe keine Angst. Nicht mehr. Nicht so lange er bei mir ist. Aber ich glaube ich spreche nicht von dem was ihr wissen wolltet... Heimweh. Ja, manchmal habe ich Heimweh, nach allem was mir lieb und teuer ist. Ich sehe wieder die Gärten meiner Unsterblichkeit. Sehne mich nach meinem Vater und seiner Weisheit, die immer Antworten fand, noch bevor ich die Fragen stellen konnte. Hier ist alles voll von Fragen. Und ich sehne mich nach dieser Ruhe.“

 

Éowyn nickt. Arwen scheint etwas in ihren Zügen zu suchen. Schließlich findet sie die Worte für ihre Frage.

 

„Habt ihr Sehnsucht... Nach Edoras?“

 

Éowyn spürt wie ihr Herz beginnt schneller zu schlagen. Hart und ungebändigt. Vermisst sie Edoras? Die goldene Halle? Vermisst sie dessen Schönheit? Die blanken Steinwände und die groben Waffen an den Wänden, Mahnmäler der Vergangenheit, ein Memento an den Tot. Die harten Kanten und das kalte Grau der Berge, das Grün der Täler das sie an die Augen ihres Vaters erinnert, bevor er sie in die Arme schließt.

 

„Ja.“

 

Sie sagt es, bevor sie sich der Konsequenzen bewusst ist, bevor sie weiß das es nun so echt ist wie Arwens Frage.

 

In diesem Moment hat es sie eingeholt.

 

 **Vers** **9.** „Geht es dir gut?“

 

Seine Stimme klingt leise, versunken in ihr Haar. Sie spürt nicht seine sanften Liebkosungen, das Streicheln seiner Hände. Es erreicht sie nicht einmal mehr. Es kommt ihr vor, als sei sie abgestumpft. Als sei sie nicht mehr brauchbar. Ein Schwert das nur noch angesehen wird und nicht mehr zum kämpfen gebraucht wird.

 

Aber das kann sie ihm nicht sagen, oder? Würde er wohl kaum verstehen. Éomer hingegen... Sie seufzt.

 

„Wieso?“ Ihre Stimme ist weit weg, selbst in ihren eigenen Ohren.

 

„Du bist blass und Lady Deirdre sagt du isst nicht genug.“

 

Sie erinnert sich nicht mehr daran je gegessen zu haben. Es erscheint ihr nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt jetzt damit anzufangen.

 

„Es ist nichts. Nur eine leichte Verstimmung.“

 

Er glaubt ihr, natürlich. So wie er ihr von Anfang an geglaubt hat.

 

Später, wenn er schläft, verlässt sie seine Arme und geht in das Nebenzimmer. Sie schließt sich ein und weint in ihren Mantel, so hart, das es sie am ganzen Körper schüttelt. Ihre Beine werden taub, aber sie will sich nicht bewegen. Die Kälte ist gut, gegen der Hitze in ihrem Herzen.

 

Sie fragt sich was sie sagen würde wenn Faramir jetzt erwacht? Wie sollte sie es ihm erklären? Lady Éowyn sitzt in ihrem Nachthemd auf dem Boden in ihrem Zimmer und weint in ihren Morgenmantel. Sie wiegt sich hin und her, so wie es ihre Mutter mit ihr getan hat, wenn sie krank war. Warum genau fühlt sie sich so schwach? Sie erinnert sich nicht daran je so schwach gewesen zu sein.

 

So _eingesperrt_.

 

Ihr schluchzen wird rau und sie möchte _schreien_. Sie weiß jetzt was ihre Vögel singen.

 

Sie kann es jetzt fühlen, das neue Lied.

 

 **Vers** **10** **.** Am nächsten Morgen reitet Éowyn aus. Sie verbringt den ganzen Tag außerhalb der Mauern. Sie läuft durch den Wald, erforscht die Dunkelheit in diesem hellem Land. Hört den freien Vögeln zu.

 

Sie nimmt sich vor, wieder stärker zu werden. Am Abend sagt sie zu Faramir das sie gerne einen Lehrer haben möchte der sie im Schwertkampf unterrichten soll.

 

„Aber wieso? Wir sind nicht im Krieg?“ Er lacht.

 

Am Abend weint sie wieder.

 

 **Vers** **1** **1** **.** _Neue Melodie_ Es ist ein Gegenrhythmus der einem bekannten Takt unterliegt.Etwas Unerwartetes, das nicht wirklich erstaunt.

 

Die Nachricht kommt zu ihnen wie ein Pfeil. Schnell und unvorbereitet. Es trifft Éowyn mitten ins Herz.

 

„Wo ist er?“ Ihre Stimme wieder hart und voller Hoffnung. Arwen sieht auf, fast erstaunt.

 

Éowyn braucht keine Antwort als sie das Getrappel der Hufe im Hof hört. Einige Frauen lassen ihre Stricknadeln fallen, als sie aufspringt, aber es ist egal. Sie rennt. Ihr Kleid fliegt hoch und wahrscheinlich werden die Hofwachen wochenlang darüber reden das sie Kniestrümpfe trägt und keine Strumpfhosen. Aber auch das kümmert sie nicht.

 

Sie rennt die Halle entlang. Weicht Menschen aus, die sie anstarren, denn schließlich rennen Damen nicht. Sie umrandet Ecken, nimmt zwei Treppenstufen auf einmal, bis sie endlich im Hof steht. Eine Ewigkeit scheint vergangen zu sein. Das Blut in ihren Ohren pocht so laut, ihr Herz schlägt so fest, das sie wieder weiß, das sie ein Herz _hat_.

 

Ja, er ist es. Innehaltend starrt sie ihn an. Und als ob er es wüsste, sieht er hoch, zieht seinen Helm ab. Das Haar darunter liegt etwas wirr an seinem Kopf. Ihre Tränen machen alles ganz unscharf, aber sie sieht das er ungeduldig von seinem Pferd gleitet, als Treibe auch ihn etwas an. Tausendmal zuvor ist sie schon zu ihm gelaufen.

 

 _Nur noch einmal—_ denkt sie und bis sie in seinen Armen ist. Bis er sie so hart an sich drückt, so hart und so _echt_ , so _real_ , das sie keine Luft mehr bekommt und sie lacht. Und sie weint. Und er hält sie. Dreht sie im Kreis. Drückt sie an sich und dreht sie. Auch er lacht.

 

„Éomer.“ Seinen Namen zu sagen tut weh, aber sie sagt es trotzdem.

 

Er drückt sie fester, als könne er nicht antworten.

 

Sie vergräbt ihr Gesicht zwischen dem weichem Stück zwischen Rüstung und zartem Wildleder. Éomer. Ihr Bruder. Ihre Feste. Éomer.

 

Sie weiß nicht wann sie angehalten haben, aber sie stehen wieder. Selbst als er sie ansieht lässt er sie nicht los, als kenne er ihren Schmerz. Sein fester Griff ist das einzige Richtige in diesem langem Traum.

 

„Du weinst ja, kleine Schwester.“

 

„Nur aus Freude.“ Seine Hand findet ihr Gesicht und wischt alle Tränen hinfort. „ Nur aus Freude.“

 

Es ist die Wahrheit. Das erste Mal seit einer langen Zeit.

 

 **Vers** **1** **2** **.** _Vergangene Melodie_ Sie sind ein Geschöpf und brauchen daher keine Worte. Sie liegen einfach dort, wie zwei kleine Tierchen, in der Rundung des Anderen gedrängt. Perfekt, wie zwei übereinander gestapelte Muscheln. Wann ihre Liebe von ihnen selbst verdreht wurde, weiß sie nicht mehr. Wahrscheinlich begann es nach dem Tod ihrer Eltern. In der Kälte und der Einsamkeit. Dieser absoluten Einsamkeit in der sie beinahe verrückt geworden ist.

 

Sie ist dort gefangen. Isoliert. Es ist karg. Und dunkel.

 

„Du musst stark sein.“

 

Éomer sagt es so oft, das sie es selbst hört, wenn er nicht bei ihr ist. Sie sagt es sich immer. Stark sein. Stark sein. Sie tut so, als sei sie stark, bis sie stark ist. Éomer kommt trotzdem nachts in ihr Zimmer und hält sie in seinen Armen bis sie eingeschlafen ist.

 

Sie hat immer geglaubt, er tut das weil er weiß, wie schwach sie tatsächlich ist. Sie hat nie daran gedacht das Éomer schwach ist. Er kann _nicht_ alles, wie sie immer denkt. Er ist schlecht im Schwertkampf und noch schlechter im Bogen schießen. Sie hat nie gedacht das sie auch für ihn stark sein muss.

 

Vielleicht sind sie nur zusammen stark.

 

 **Vers** **1** **3** **.** Es ist, als ob sie an einem gewissen Punkt aufgehört haben miteinander zu reden. Selbst wenn sie lachend umher rennen, einander fangen und verstecken spielen. Selbst wenn er ihr ein Schwert in die Hand drückt, gibt es keine Stimmen. Sie sind sich so nah das sie keine Worte brauchen. Dinge bleiben natürlich nicht so. Nein, sie verlieren einander. Nach und nach. Es ist, als hätte das wortlose Wesen, das _eins_ war hier keinen Boden in den es seine Pranken hinein krallen kann. Hoffnung stirbt mehr als nur einmal auf dem harten Boden der Riddermark. Wann immer sie in dieser Zeit seinen Namen gesagt hat, so ist es mit stiller Verzweiflung, als bräuchte sie etwas von ihm.

 

 **Vers** **1** **4** **.** Sie ist zehn und versteht nicht warum Éomer nicht mehr mit ihr in einem Bett schläft. Theoden hat es verboten und Theodred macht sich darüber lustig. Sie schlägt ihn hart, als sie hört wie er Éomer aufzieht und einen Moment sieht er aus, als wolle er weinen, bevor er noch mehr lacht und beginnt sich darüber lustig zu machen das Éomer ein Mädchen braucht, das sich um ihn kümmert.

 

 **Vers** **1** **5.** Sie ist dreizehn und wacht mit Blut zwischen ihren Beinen auf. Über Nacht ist eine Frau gekommen und hat sie ersetzt. Ihre Amme erklärt ihr, das es in Ordnung ist. Das sie jetzt bald rund und fraulich wird und das sie jetzt nicht mehr mit den Jungen herum tollen kann.

 

„Ich fühle mich dreckig.“ sagt sie und drückt auf ihren Unterleib.

 

„Das geht vor rüber.“

 

„Muss es sich so anfühlen? Eine Frau zu sein?“

 

Sie hat keine Antwort bekommen.

 

 **Vers** **1** **6.** Sie ist vierzehn und spielt nicht mehr mit Jungen. Aber Theodred läuft ihr nach und sagt Sachen und Dinge, die Éowyn erröten lassen und Éomer wütend machen.

 

Sie kann nicht mehr in seinen Armen schlafen ohne sich seltsam zu fühlen. So, als fehlt da etwas. Vielleicht haben sie sich zu sehr verändert. Und sie _will_ sich nicht verändern. Sie will das es so bleibt. Sie will sich an ihn lehnen können ohne dieses Gefühl zu haben, als stimmt etwas nicht, als sei etwas sehr falsch gelaufen und sie hätte übersehen _wo_ es dazu gekommen ist.

 

Es fühlt sich so an, als... Es fühlt sich so an, als ob sie schreien will und nicht _kann._

 

Jetzt als Frau kommt sie sich vor, als sei sie nur etwas... Etwas _Beiläufiges._ Etwas festgelegtes und Garantiertes. Wie ein Stuhl. Oder Salz. Sie bemerkt, das es für ihn Frauen gibt, die wichtiger sind. Frauen, die er anders ansieht. Und sie sehen ihn auch anders an.

 

Aber sie entdeckt nur den Jungen und den Mann in dem Jungen, den sie immer gesehen hat, obwohl es nun beinahe umgekehrt ist und der Junge in dem Mann versteckt liegt. Vielleicht sieht sie nicht was sie sehen sollte?

 

Éomer kann Theodred jetzt leicht bei einem Schwertkampf besiegen und selbst das schießen eines Bogens geht besser als bei manch anderem unter den Pferdeleuten. Er ist geschickt bei allem was er tut. Und sie bemerkt erst nach uns nach, das Éomer der Mann geworden ist, den sie immer in ihm gesehen hat.

 

Freuen tut sie das jedoch nicht.

 

Vielleicht weil sie nicht die Einzige ist, die das bemerkt. Vielleicht weil es zu viele gibt, die es bemerken.

 

 **Vers** **1** **7** **.** Sie kann ihn hören. Obwohl es unmöglich ist etwas durch die Steinwände zu hören, weiß sie, das er Mädchen bei sich hat. Sie hört sie lachen. Sie hört sie. Sie weiß, es ist nicht ihre Aufgabe, aber sie _wünscht_ sich, es wäre ihre Aufgabe.

 

 **Vers** **1** **6.** Sie liegen flach gegen einander gedrückt. Hart. Sie kann seinen Puls hören, spürt sein Herz gegen ihres schlagen, ruhig. Einheitlich. Unter ihrer Hand zeichnet sie die Rüstung nach, die Einkerbungen, erreicht das Ende und des Anfang des Wildleders darunter, schiebt ihre Hand ein wenig darunter und wundert sich darüber wie weich und wie widerstandsfähig es ist.

 

„Kein Ork wird uns trennen.“ sagt er leise. Sie wiederholt es.

 

„Nie.“ sagt sie. „Wenn doch, dann werde ich dir folgen.“

 

„Oder ich dir.“

 

„Wir werden stark sein.“

 

„Ja, wir werden stark sein.“ Ihre Augen treffen sich zustimmend in der Dunkelheit. Ein leises Versprechen.

 

Keiner ohne den anderen. Niemals allein. Sie konnte ja nicht ahnen, das Liebe sie trennen würde. Ihre Liebe zu einem anderem Mann. Wäre es nicht so traurig, würden sie vielleicht darüber lachen.

 

 **Vers** **1** **8** **.** _Jetzt_ Seine Hand ist fest um ihrer. Die Erinnerung liegt unter ihrer Haut. Sie möchte das diese Erinnerung dort bleibt. Unangetastet unter ihren Fingern. Dies ist ein anderes Leben. Doch die Andere ist auch hier, erwacht. Sie kann sie spüren. Sie weiß das sie noch einmal... Das sie...

 

Ein Abschluss. Ein Ende. Sie weiß, es ist ein Ende. Deshalb lässt sie langsam die Erinnerung zu, sanft. Welle um Welle und die _Andere_ in ihr ist ebenso traurig. Ja, sie erinnert sich so an sein Haar zwischen ihren Finger oder seine Rippen gegen ihre Rippen, wie ein sich spiegelndes Bild.

 

Die Frage liegt zwischen ihnen, wie eine Waffe. Je nach dem wie der Eine sie anwendet, wird es schmerzen die Antwort zu hören.

 

„Ich--“ Das Wort heißt _wir_. Es bezieht das _Du_ mit ein. „Ich bin glücklich.“

 

Sie kann ihn nicht ansehen, wenn sie das sagt. Trotzdem weiß er es. Dafür ist er ihr Bruder. Um solche Dinge zu wissen. Vielleicht spürt er es in ihrem Puls oder erspürt es in ihren Augen. Seinen Blick zu ertragen ist schwer und sie möchte ihn von sich abziehen, wie einen Mantel und ihm sagen, das jetzt wo er da ist, alles besser ist. Mit ihm sind all ihre Erinnerungen wieder da. Sie kennt den Wind Edoras, dessen Kälte und Dunkelheit, eine schattenhafte Illusion die zurück kommt. Andere Erinnerungen zurück bringt:

 

Die Erinnerungen an ein Lied das ihre Mutter immer gesungen hat. Dabei hält sie seine Hand, streicht mit ihren Fingern die herben Linien nach.

 

Es gibt nichts zu sagen.

 

So halten sie sich eine ganze Weile. Er fragt sie wem die Vögel gehören und er lacht darüber das es ihre sind. Éowyn jedoch findet es traurig. Schließlich lehnt sie sich an seine Schulter und fragt sich warum er hier ist. Er antwortet leise, das er, wie viele Andere auch, von Aragorn eingeladen sei.

 

Sie erinnert sich an etwas was Lady Arwen erwähnte, doch es verschwindet in ihren kreisenden Gedanken. Es ist nicht länger wichtig, befindet sie. Die Förmlichkeiten werden hinfort geschoben. Viel zu früh werden sie sie einholen. Das Geplänkel und das Vorgespiele.

 

Auf eine gewisse Weise gibt es ihr auch Sicherheit. Éowyn hat es früh genug lernen müssen. Sie hat gelernt ohne Musik zu tanzen.

 

Éomer streichelt sanft ihren Rücken, mit dieser großen Hand. Auch er summt das Schlaflied ihrer Mutter.

 

„Ist es nicht schon besser?“ fragt er leise, sein Gesicht in ihre Haar vergraben. Sein warmer Atem streift ihre Kopfhaut.

 

„Ist es das? Ich spüre schon fast nichts mehr.“

 

Nun sieht er sie an, sein Blick undeutbar. Nach einer Zeit gleitet sie zurück in seine Arme. Er wird sie ganze Nacht fest halten, wenn sie das will. Sie werden nebeneinander liegen und die selbe Einsamkeit spüren, die selbe Zugehörigkeit spüren. Denn, und bei diesem Gedanken lächeln sie beide, sie sind eine Hälfte eines Seins.

 

Am nächsten Morgen werden sie von den Vögeln geweckt. Sie werden einen Moment vor dem Käfig stehen, bevor er die Tür öffnet.

 

Ihre Hände finden sich.

 

 **Vers 1** **9.** Ein letztes Mal. Es liegt unausgesprochen zwischen ihnen. Es ist fast ein Traum.

 

Als es passiert, ist sie sich nicht sicher, wer was getan hat. Ob er sie geküsst hat, oder sie ihn. Sie denkt das sie es war. Und er denkt das er es war. Es ist, als küsse man sein Spiegelbild. Es ist, als wäre ein Teil, ein vergessener Teil, endlich lebendig geworden. Man kann ihn von allen Seiten ansehen und berühren und sich sicher sein, das er zu einem selbst gehört.

 

Es ist dunkel und ihre Hüften stoßen gegen seine harten Hüftknochen, es ist unangenehm. Wie das aufeinanderstoßen von Zähnen, doch sie mag es. Hält ihre Augen offen um alles zu sehen. Er schaut nicht hinfort. Ihr Körper sagt wozu sie nicht fähig ist.

 

Sie streckt ihre Hand nach seinem Gesicht aus, berührt seine Wange, seinen Bart. Götter, ihr Bruder hat einen Bart. Einen _Bart_. Hart und weich unter ihrer Hand und ihre Finger suchen Wangenlinie und Profil und bewundern ihn. Er ist so schön.

 

Ihre Hand berührt ihn, wie ein Versprechen, als sage sie endlich alles, zu dem sie nie im Stande gewesen ist. Seine Augen verfolgen sie, halten ihre Hand fest, so dass sie nicht verschwinden kann.

 

Bald weiß sie nicht mehr wo sie aufhört und wo er beginnt. Ob das gut ist?

Der Versuch nicht verzweifelt zu klingen, wann immer sie stöhnt und mehr einfordert, misslingt. Sie versucht nicht zu weinen, wenn sie seine großen Hände auf ihrem Körper spürt. Dies ist alles was sie bekommen wird. Es soll niemals enden.

 

Ihre Tränen fallen in seine Handflächen und sein Gesicht ist ihrem so nah, das sie seinen Atem auf ihren Wangen spüren kann wenn er fragt ob er ihr weh tut. Sie hat keine Stimme mehr. Ihre Antwort sind ihre Hände auf seinen beiden Gesichtshälften, dann ihre Lippen auf seinen Lippen.

 

Ihre Unterlippe zittert, so wie ihre Hüften vorher gezittert haben. Nun sind sie ganz still. Sie schluchzt in seinen Mund, als sie sich berühren. Er scheint alles aufzunehmen.Die Trauer und Liebe gleichermaßen zu spüren ist so wie eine Orange zu essen und die Säure und Süße zu schmecken.

 

Später, liegen sie zusammen, wie früher: Zwei schutzsuchende Tiere. Wie zwei Muscheln, die genau aufeinander passen. Es fühlt sich nicht einmal halb so falsch an, wie es sollte.

 

Sie weiß nicht ob sie jemals wieder Licht sehen wird. Sie weiß nicht, ob es am Ende dieses Tunnels Licht gibt. Vielleicht ist _dies_ bereits die Freiheit, denkt sie, aber sie bemerkt es nicht.

 

So wie sie sich plötzlich daran erinnert _dass_ sie sehr wohl miteinander geredet haben, aber nie das richtige gesagt haben.

 

 **Addendum.** Wenn sie nachts in ihrem Bett liegt, weiß sie das dies alles ist was sie sich jemals gewünscht hat. Sie weiß das es etwas ist was sich beinahe jede Frau wünscht.

 

Sie wartet auf seine Hand in der Dunkelheit, kalt gegen ihr Knie. Sie kann Lächeln und sich sagen das es gut so ist, das es richtig so ist. Sie hat sich entschieden.

 

Natürlich kann sie auch zugeben das dies nicht alles ist. Das, manchmal, auch sie von etwas anderem träumt, etwas anderes will, das sie nur kämpfen muss. um wieder zu fliegen. Dass auch sie manchmal noch ihr Schwert zieht und es durch die Luft sausen lässt.

 

Éowyn ist ja kein Vogel, denn sie hatte eine Wahl. Éomer hingegen schreibt ihr Briefe, dass er hofft dass es ihr gut geht obwohl beide wissen dass es ihr nicht besser geht als ihm. Aber sie sind dazu übergegangen so zu tun, als wären sie zwei _halbe,_ _ganze_ _Wesen_ , anstatt ein Ganzes, ein Wir.

 

Sollte sie die Augen schließen, kann sie die genaue Anatomie von Rüstung und Wildleder in ihrem Gedächtnis nachzeichnen. Wie das Gefieder eines schönen Vogels.


End file.
